beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Fenn
Nick Fenn was a school friend of Sally and a very trustworthy ghost. Season 1 Sally finds out that her old college friend, and crush, Nick Fenn had died while traveling through the abandoned part of Suffolk County Hospital. She goes to visit him near the Hudson River, and the two talk about how they each didn't know the other had died, and how their lives had been since they graduated college. Nick abruptly leaves, leaving Sally looking after him. A few days later, the two are walking through a crowded kitchen at a fancy diner, talking about 'Ghosting 101' and how differently their lives would have been if they'd each known they'd had a crush on one another. Nick, once again abruptly leaves Sally, but this time she follows him. Turning an alleyway behind the restaurant, Nick seems to be held in a airborne bubble of water, unable to breath. Sally calls his name, but can do nothing as the bubble bursts, and Nick disappears. The next day Sally goes to see Nick near the Hudson River once again, and he explains to her that each day he relives his death, drowning, as a sort of 'Death Echo', and that he doesn't know how to stop it. They converse, and end up kissing. For the next few days Sally and Nick spend their time in each others company, and trying to figure out a way to stop Nick's 'Death Echo'. Josh comes upon Nick and Sally kissing in the kitchen and flips out, only leading to Nick in the beginnings of the Death Echo. Sally urges Nick to try and focus on her while re-drowning, but he can't take it and disappears from the house, leaving behind a confused Josh, and saddened Sally. In the end, the relationship doesn't work out, and Nick breaks it off, telling Sally the Death Echo is the only thing that makes him feel alive and she shouldn't try to change him. Sally is heart-broken, and calls him an 'emo loser' before leaving. Season 2 Nick and Sally once again meet each other while at a Ghost Support group lead by Zoe, a local nurse at the hospital, who has a sixth sense for seeing and hearing ghosts. Nick asks Sally to go out with him 'Ghosting', and Sally happily agrees, thinking she could possibly start dating him again. Zoe walks up behind the two and asks if they know each other, to be told that were friends in college. Zoe later reveals to Sally that she and Nick are dating while Sally contemplates dating Nick again, and Zoe tells her that Nick has never mentioned her. While on their 'date' Nick tells Sally that the whole purpose of this getting together thing was to tell her that he'd moved on to Zoe, and he'd stopped re-living his death since he met her. This comment leaves Sally crushed, to ask if he'd rather die every single day than date her. It is unknown if Sally still has feelings for Nick, but they remain good friends. Nick and Zoe love spending time with each other, but remain saddened that they cannot actually do things, with Nick being non-corporeal. It seems that Nick loves seeing the newborns babes in the nursery with Zoe, and tries to help Sally out when she's tells him that a Reaper is after her. When Zoe tells him that Sally shredded the whole ghost support group, Nick goes over to Sally's house and tries to reason with her, that there was no Reaper after her. At this point the Reaper appears behind Nick, and plunges his hand inside Nick's energy, ready to shred him. Sally pleads with the Reaper not to shred Nick, but in the spur of the moment, the Reaper reveals to Sally that she is in fact the Reaper, and has been imagining him the whole time. The Reaper, or Scott, takes over Sally and shreds Nick. Yet, he still appears in Sally's dream while she is being possessed by Scott, aka the Reaper. After a while, Sally remembers that it's impossible that Nick is there because he's dead, and the imaginary Nick begins to cough up water. In the end, Sally beats the Reaper, and the hallucinations stop. Nick reappears at the place where he was shredded when a Lunar Eclipse starts, aligning the sun and moon. Sally and Zoe race to the house, Sally getting there first and asking Nick where he went. He tells her that he and the other ghosts are calling it 'Limbo'. He further explains that while you are there, you know you still exist but you're trapped there and that it's very painful. Zoe finally reaches the house, and Nick lies to her when he says that he's now in a better place, and she shouldn't worry about him. Nick then disappears back to Limbo. Season 3 Nick, Stevie and Sally are all brought back from Limbo as what is believed to be human, only later to be revealed as a Zombie. They can do everything humans can but start to decompose, losing pieces of their skin, if they don't feed of live animals or humans. One day, Zoe finds Nick eating a cat in their house and freaks out. Nick says "But I'm still hungry" and attacks Zoe, forcing her to kill him with a baseball bat. He is later killed again as a ghost by Donna, the witch who cast the spell to bring them back, when he steps through a fake door that brings him to her soup kitchen just like Trent. Donna then feeds off his remains and appears to gain youth.(This is never truly seen but it is assumed because of what happened to Trent. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Ghosts Category:Syfy Ghosts Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Zombie Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Syfy Zombies Category:Destroyed Category:Recurring Character